The Shadowist
by xdejaxentendux19
Summary: Adam Leonad was born with potential to become the greatest Jedi in history. But the Dark Jedi are unsettled with his incredible power, and plant an agent of darkness, T89, into his life. Can Adam survive the true Jedi trials? Sith origin story. R&R please
1. Opening Crawl

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars. I apologize if I break the known canon of the Sith's origins. This is my first Star Wars story, so please R&R but don't flame me too much.]

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**STAR WARS: The Shadowist **

**As the rift between the Light and Dark Jedi Knights grows, it seems that a war is brewing within the very halls of the Jedi Temple. While the Jedi Bendu believe that controlling the Light Side with discipline and responsibility is the path to Force enlightenment, the Dark Jedi believe in controlling the Dark Side with passion, hatred and fear is the true way. Led by the charismatic General Hedrion Ovire, the Dark Jedi are now actually purposing leaving the Jedi Order altogether, to begin a new era of anarchism, far away from the Old Republic.**

**Meanwhile, a boy called Adam Leonad has been birthed upon the planet Corascant. His parents, David Leonad and Seva Umosha, are known throughout the Order as two of the most powerful Jedi, period. But Adam's Force strength surpasses them combined. With a midichlorian count higher than any in history, Jedi Master Norvan Natare, the leader of the Order, believes that he has the potential to become the most powerful Jedi ever.**

**But the Dark Jedi are unsettled by the prospect of a ludicrously powerful being like Leonad on the side of their sworn enemies, the Jedi Bendu. In order to gain the trust of the boy, they plant a humanoid droid called T89 into the boy's life at a young age. Leonad quickly befriends T89, and as Adam grows they become inseparable. But as David and Seva begin to realize, T89's opinions Force politics seem very one-sided. As they and Adam's Jedi Academy instructors watch warily from the side, Adam and T89's bond grows ever-closer… **


	2. Episode I

**PART ONE: Leonad**

**Episode I – 98,552 Years BBY, Jedi Academy on Yavin IV**

I picked at my food quietly, stealing glances at the small, gray object lying on the table behind my instructor, Master Lasen.

"Master…" I said, in that particular tone of voice that just endeared all adults. "…do you have something for me?"

Master Lasen swiveled his head towards me, smiled vaguely, and turned back towards his own meal with only a quick, "Worry about the present, Adam, not the future." I gulped, half angry and half disappointed. I knew that Master Lasen was hiding something from me, something that was conspicuously waiting for the post-dinner meditation. I knew what it was; it was just the idea of receiving it that worried and excited me at the same time.

Uninterested in his food or worrying about the lightsaber, I decided to find other means of entertaining himself during dinner, such as my holocards or starting a conversation with the girl I liked, Syla. But I was quickly distracted by all of the different faces around the dinner table looking curiously at me. First, of course, there was Master Lasen himself. A Nautolan, he was colored a dark green and had 14 long tendrils sweeping out from the back of his head. This particular appendage annoyed me, for they could actually discern the moods and feeling of the people around Lasen.

To Master Lasen's left sat Hayden Zizike, a young, dark-haired human Padawan who had already received his first lightsaber. He was the other star student, next to me, which greatly irritated me, though he was four years older than me. I still wanted to be the top Jedi, though.

To Lasen's right sat Syla Toveren, the girl I was interested in. She was a Miraluka, a species almost exactly the same as humans, save the fact that they had no discernable eyes. Syla hid her Miraluka identity by concealing the part of her face that would normally contain eyes with a crimson scarf. She was incredibly beautiful.

At one of the heads of the table sat Reed Korvash, a Noghri Padawan. His race gave him human-like qualities, but his skin was an ominous dark grey.

At the other head sat Zior Hmaar, a Falleen. His skin was light-green, and he seemed to attract every girl he knew, including Syla. He was another one that…well, annoyed me.

I sat next to my best friend, a wonderful droid named T89, while Kelly Koveren, an Ogemite, sat alone on the other side. She was characterized by golden skin and beauty.

My reflection in the mirror showed a pale-skinned child with two pink eyes on each side of his head, pursed lips, and jet black hair flowing over his face. Bored with my own reflection and the faces of the others, I dug into my food.

I had never really loved eating. It seemed like a sort of savage thing to me: cutting open animals and plants and chewing them up till they're ready to digest. It just seems quite disgusting to me to get rid of the life of something else in order to give yourself life.

After a few moments of thinking like this, Master Lasen announced that dinner was over, and that something special was going to happen. I turned to Syla, to see if she looked impressed. Depressingly, she just looked sort of bored. I cursed under my breath and watched as Lasen reached for the lightsaber.

"Follow me, children," he said warmly, and motioned for us to trail him. I'm sure he could feel my intense anticipation through his mind-reading tendrils. We walked throughout the halls of rusty metallic books and holocrons for a few moments until we found ourselves in the center of the Jedi Academy Library: the Core.

The Core was a small unit of space characterized by small flight of blue-carpeted stairs, leading up to a podium with a holocron upon it. As all the Academy students knew, the holocron contained vital information concerning the very nature of lightsabers and light crystals. The presence of the holocron solidified my theory that we had been gathered for my first lightsaber ceremony.

"Adam Leonad, please step forward," said Master Lasen as positioned himself upon the podium. I smirked, stole a glance at Syla, and obeyed Lasen's command. He looked at me with a grim smile, as if he knew that by giving me this training saber he would not only be giving the highest-potential Jedi ever his first weapon, but that he would also be sending me into a world of violence, darkness and conflict, with the Dark Jedi Knights. We're in a dark time, Lasen would always say. He would say that the next generation of Jedi Knights, us, would be facing the biggest challenge since the creation of the Order and the uniting of the Jedi Bendu 1,000 years ago.

"Here I am," I said boldly.

"You are about to become an armed individual for the first time in your life," said Master Lasen. I nodded. "But this is not just a weapon," Lasen continued. "It's a privilege. It's a chance to prove that someday it will be worth it to allow you to journey to Dantooine or Illum to create a lightsaber of your own. This primitive lightsaber that I'm giving you, Adam, is a responsibility. It's a responsibility to labor for that small amount of goodness that still resides in our galaxy. Adam Leonad, this lightsaber is an opportunity to rid the galaxy of the very things that make the Dark Jedi tick."

I didn't know what to say. Master Lasen's speech was quite overwhelming, and moving. For lack of a better word I said, "Whoa." Master Lasen chuckled.

"Yes, Adam, I know it is a daunting experience to receive your first lightsaber. But believe me, child, you are ready. You are one of the youngest recipients of the lightsaber yet, but Adam Leonad, son of David Leonad, you are ready." I again nodded and threw in a little "Whoa" for humor.

Master Lasen handed me the lightsaber holocron from the podium. "Study it tirelessly," he said.

"Okay," I said meekly. Lasen then took hold of the lightsaber itself, and ignited it. A satisfying azure stream of light burst from it, activating a faint whirring sound. Lasen handed me the sword hilt first, nodding his head as he did so.

The lightsaber blade felt strangely balanced in my hand. I waved it back in forth, trying to look comfortable with it in order to impress Syla.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the weapon, I withdrew the light blade and strapped the sword to my robes. "After you study the holocron, go to the training grounds. Master Koverin Drallig will be waiting for you. Train. Return to me two weeks from now with knowledge of lightsaber combat."

Shocked by the command, I just nodded vaguely. Again I turned to Syla, and, again, she looked quite bored by everything (besides Zior Hmaar, the Falleen). I smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly. It was eerie, the way she could sense the way I looked and what I was doing, just by her exceptionally powerful connection to the Force. "Shall I…?"

"Yes, Adam. You may leave. But get some rest. This is a massive task."

I pretended to follow Master Lasen's orders by shyly walking down the hallway that led to my dorm. I looked around as I walked. I was so used to the walls and passageways of the Jedi Temple Academy that I hardly ever noticed how incredibly gorgeous they were. The ceilings were very high, painted the same beautiful azure that the rest of the Temple was. The floor were hardwood, but in the center of them sat a long, cobalt carpet leading to the doorway at the end of the hall. Countless cerulean doors decorated the walls of the corridor, each leading to a dorm, a library section, a training ground, a bath, or something totally different. The Temple seemed to have a little bit of everything.

I got to my dorm with no intention of going to sleep. My eyes darted around the navy bedroom, trying to catch a glimpse of somebody watching me. But there was nobody. I was alone.

I tip-toed over to my indigo double-decker. I had always slept on the top. It just seemed right to me, to do it that way. Upon my bed, I slipped out the lightsaber holocron that Master Lasen had given to me during the ceremony. Like the lightsaber itself, it whirred dimly in the background. I pressed the golden button atop it, and listened as the whirring began to speed up. The background noise began to fade into a metallic cry until the holocron opened up, and the sounds dropped out altogether.

I smirked. I couldn't wait to get my hands on the holocron, and all the information it had for me.

A soft, blue-white image flickered into existence from within the holocron. I swiftly figured out that the image was Master Ryden Enyo, inventor of the Jedi lightsaber. Soon he began to speak to me, as if I was his child, or his Padawan, though I was almost 5 feet and he was about 3 inches.

"Good evening, child," he said unhurriedly. "I am known as Ryden Enyo. What do they call you?" I gulped. It was intimidating to be around such a figure in Jedi history. "Leo…Leonad, sir. Adam Leonad, son of David Leonad, sir." Enyo smiled. "Yes, I remember David." That was quite strange. I guess it was probably true, though; Enyo most likely had some sense, or memory, of each of the students he took on.

"Adam?" a metallic voice from behind me suddenly called. "Adam, where are you?" "Shit…" I whispered, under my breath. "T89?" I called, trying to sound as undistressed as possible while I attempted to close Enyo's holocron.

"Who is that…" Enyo began, but I had shut off the holocron before he could finish his question. "Yes Adam, yes, it's me," said T89, from behind me. He walked over to my bed with his head cocked over. "Master Lasen told me to follow you, but you were going so fast, I couldn't keep up." I grinned. "Yeah. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, you can trust me with anything," T89 said, as he always did. And I knew it was true: he was the best friend a guy could have. "Um…I opened the holocron that Master Lasen lent me." T89 looked perplexed. "Now why would you do that? Master Lasen said you weren't supposed to look at it yet. You were supposed to get some sleep…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" T89 smiled robotically. "I don't care, though, Adam. You may look at it if you wish. I actually think some lightsabers are quite interesting, especially those concentrated beam ones that the Dark Jedi use. I just agree with Master Lasen that you must be very tired after such a long day…"

It was true. I had had a ridiculously long day. From Force manipulation drills, to sit-ups, to meditation, to healing, to the ceremony itself, we had done everything that day. And T89 was right: it was an impossible process to do all of that without some rest. I need to lie down.

I jumped up to the top bunk, yawned, and laid my head down onto the hardwood. Since the beginning, Jedi had always slept on wood with no pillows or blankets. "Only accessories," Master Lasen would say of them. "You do not need them to slumber."

T89 sat patiently on the lower bunk. "Sleep mode," I whispered, causing him to lie down and shut off for the night.

As usual, I was having trouble sleeping. Worries of getting hit by the nightmares again filled my head. Master Lasen always said that it was a petty thing to worry about the future, but I couldn't help myself. What if I had the nightmare about the Dark Jedi again, with the red lightsabers? They were horrifying, with their scars and their tattoos. It was almost like they had a hunger for hatred and bloodshed.

Eventually I drifted into a light sleep. As I remember, there were no nightmares. Only dreams of wielding my lightsaber (bizarrely, it was red) into battle against enemies who carried lightsaber blades as well. Only theirs were blue and green and purple. They had to be Dark Jedi. Why would I be fighting Jedi in a Force dream…?

* * *

I awoke the next day to the sound of T89 putting together a small breakfast for me and the rest of the Jedi in my dorm. Though T89 was my best friend exclusively, everybody in the dorm thought he was really interesting, amusing and helpful. After breakfast, I said goodbye to my classmates (I wouldn't be seeing them for quite a while, until they graduated to lightsaber training as well) and headed outside via the hallways. The outdoors would certainly be a better place to study with Master Enyo.

Here I was. Yavin IV. Not only was it one of the first times I had been outside without Master Lasen at my side, it was the first time I had been out without T89. Though I unquestionably would have wanted to bring him with me, T89 would have been somewhat of a nuisance during lightsaber training with Master Enyo.

Carrying my holocron, I strode through the dense jungle environment of Yavin IV. It was an amazing planet: not only did the Jedi Academy lie there, but ruins of past civilizations spotted the rainforest landscape. I heard birds chirping in the background, and predators hunting their breakfast in the forefront. I smelt the cooking of a remote meal by a young Jedi Padawan, and saw his master standing behind him, proud. I felt…alive.

I kept walking until I found myself in a place with no other inhabitants, humanoid or animal. Only the trees. I placed the lightsaber holocron onto a nearby stump, while pressing the button to summon Master Enyo.

His three-inch tall image burst into existence, waving hello to me. "Sorry about last time," I said, referring to the night before. "It's alright," said Enyo. "But don't hide my existence from the others, even if you're not supposed to be training with me. Learning is a privilege, Adam. In my day, if you were not rich, then the Jedi would not except you into their Academy. I was not one of the lucky ones. I had to prove my worthiness by saving the life of a Jedi Master from a Dark Jedi Warrior." I nodded. "That's…intense." Enyo chuckled.

"You'll need to make me full-sized, for our training," Enyo announced. "Okay," I said, and leaned down to the holocron. I pressed a small button, and the image of Enyo became about 6 feet tall. "And please unbind me from the holocron." I did as he said, and he became free to walk and move, though he was still just a hologram.

"Do you have your lightsaber?" he asked me. "Yes," I quickly replied. "Well," said Enyo, "this is no normal Force meditation lesson. You're going to learn to wield a lightsaber, hands on." I smiled. Right up my alley. "Now draw your weapon, child." I took out my lightsaber, and ignited the blue blade. Before I could even ask what the lesson Enyo was teaching me was, however, Enyo drew his own hologram blade and slashed it towards me. Shocked, I didn't know what to do. I let the hologramic lightsaber hit me. It stung.

"What the…?!" I screamed, confused. "What are you doing?" Enyo grinned. "Teaching," he said sharply, and swung his blade towards me again, this time charging towards me as well. Eyes wide, I attempted to parry the attack with my own sword. It was useless. Enyo was too fast, and again I was stung by his hologram lightsaber, this time on my shoulder.

"How is this teaching?" I bellowed, suddenly frustrated. Enyo grinned again. "I am teaching to you learn," he said cryptically. "That doesn't even make sense!" I cried, and dashed towards him, saber first. Enyo blocked my strike, and attacked me with a hack of his own. Trying to keep up, I dodged Enyo's strike and blasted a Force push. Though Enyo was only a hologram, he still responded to my techniques like a real human, and was knocked backwards by my push.

"And I'm not even done yet," I said boastfully. I darted towards him and swung my lightsaber downward. It was poised for a good, strong hit…

But, strong as ever, Master Enyo used the Force Pull to get my lightsaber right out of my hand and onto the floor. He attacked me and got me got with his stinging "holoblade." I panted heavily, and stood up. Enyo hadn't been kidding. This was going to be a very, very "hands-on" lesson.

And so it continued. For the next few days, I trained non-stop with Master Enyo. "You're talented," he would say of me. "Master Drallig will be ecstatic when he discovers how skilled you are, at such a young age." I would just nod, and we would continue training. The training wasn't always just duels, though. Sometimes Master Enyo would literally pick up my lightsaber and throw it across the forest. He would tell I would have to find it, with no instruction besides "The Force will tell you where to go, if you truly have a connection with this sword."

Eventually I moved on to Master Koverin Drallig, [Note: ancestor of Cin Drallig from the Episode III game] the lightsaber instructor of all young Jedi. He was a human, and a worthy lightsaber fighter. Master Enyo was stronger than Drallig, but Drallig had more of a modern style to his fighting than Enyo. Enyo fought as if he was water, flowing up and down like a stream, while Master Drallig battled like a wood chopper, hacking and slashing up and down.

I tried to make my lightsaber-fighting style a melding of the two masters who taught me how to fight. But, according to Drallig, it seemed as if I had already developed my own, unique style. It worried him, apparently. He felt hatred and fear in it. He told me it was a strong way to fight in battle, but that I should stay away from it. "It holds…darkness," he would say. "Anger. I can feel the killing intent within it." I would nod, and forget about it. Of course, at that time, I didn't realize just how important the things Master Drallig said were. Really, it was almost like he was predicting my fate…


End file.
